fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisylina Chapter 7: Yer Beautiful Baby
Ch.7: You're Beautiful, Baby Inside the tree, with dazzling lights and such, Daisy was on the stage dressed in a yellow gown with puffy sleeves, black gloves and yellow ruffles, fake crystal wings and a yellow sunhat with black antenna. so nobody will know she was a human. "Ladies and gentle-mouse, Pokemons, and Orangutans….Louie, Mortimer, and Meowth are proud to present: Daisy!" the announcer said. The crowd cheers as the trio and some of the other Mouse, Pokemons, and Orangutans danced a bit and then Meowth sang. Meowth.: Baby, it's the Villain Ball And Villaina are crawling to get in When they hear that Mouse beat Those beetle feet'll start to spin And now a cheer for you, my dear You're beautiful, baby. All: Oh, my little butterfly You flutter by and here's romance Every chance to dance with you Puts the ants back in my pants Let's cut a rug, my ladybug You're beautiful, baby Mortimer: I get a burst When I have you on my wing You tie my ears in a knot Now the room's reeling And I'm feeling So hot-hot-hot-hot-hot Hot to trot! Let's dance, baby!' '' Some of the villains found her very, very attractive, though none of them know she's not a bug. "Isn't she beautiful." said Jafar. "Just adorable, darling." Said Mother Gothel in agreement. "What a piece of work." another villain agreed but his girlfriend just gasped while the villain smiled and flirted with his girlfriend, not even looking at Daisy. "Would you just look at her." Bowser added staring at the girl, still thinking that she's a bug. "Okay, toots, let's wing it!" Louie said. "I-I can't wing it, I don't have any wings!" Daisy cried, but she spun around. "I'm getting dizzy!" But in the process, her costume falls off, revealing a hula outfit. Now all the Villains groaned at the sight that she was not a bug before making fun of her. All: '''Ha-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Hee, hee hee hee ho ho ho ho She-She-She-she's so so so so so Hey, that bug is a dog! Daisy didn't notice because she was making fun of again. "My my!" said Azula. "Unattractive!" said Madame Rouge. "The word, dear is ugly." Another villain Ursula said. "She's so ugly I hurt my feelers." Deidara said. "I hope it ain't catching." the final villain Gaston said before he groaned, which Daisy didn't notice, "Disgraceful!" They then sang/ making fun of her, which Daisy noticed and started to feel very hurt. Would you look at that She ain't got no wings Good gracious me What are those things? She ain't got no feelers (No feelers?) She ain't got no shell Do tell She's got scrawny legs and knobby knees For all we know the girl's got fleas She can't even fly No that won't do So say goodbye, she's not for you Mortimer: We're sorry, toots, I guess you're too All: Too Meowth: Ugly The last words and the feeling of Mortimer.'s stick threw Daisy backwards. "Don't worry, you'll get over us." Louie told her. "I'm ugly?" Daisy asked herself. Meanwhile, the kids were running back home to get some help. "Wait for me!" Audrey called. "Hurry up!" Ted called back, "Daisy needs help!" They were running through a chasm until Ratcliffe blocked their way. The kids in fright screamed and turned the other way, but Ratcliffe used his fist to hit two rocks making a log block their way. "Did I hear one of you say that Daisy needs help?" Ratcliffe asked. "Yes." Jojo said. "Jojo!" Ted said in shock. "The Monkey, Mouse, and Pokemon took her and jumped way up there." The Who accidentally blurted out. Ted grabs his friend and covered his mouth in shock, "Be quiet!" Ratcliffe gloved down at them, "The Monkey, Mouse, and Pokemon?" then he roared, "THEN I WANT HER BACK!" His anger scared the kids enough for them to find a way to escape by running for it. "Let's go!" Ted said and then he yelled at Ratcliffe, "You big ugly fat face!" They ran hoping that the fat man wouldn't chase them, but he didn't. Ratcliffe then pondered wickedly, "Now, we see about this…Mouse." As quick as possible, he went to find Louie, Mortimer, and Meowth and have a few words with them. In a corner of a stump near a field of dandelions we see Daisy in her normal attire with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked up as she heard a cry. Then Wilbur landed softly next to her, "What's wrong, Daisy, what is the matter?" "I'm cold, I'm lost, and I'm hungry and Meowth, Mortimer, and Louie said I'm ugly." Daisy sobbed, she glanced at some tiny water droplets on a dandelion, but she looks away ashamedly. "They said that? Meowth, Mortimer, and Louie? Do you love them?" Wilbur asked her gently. "No." Daisy answered. "Then never mind!" Wilbur said firmly. "Good riddance to those trio and good riddance to Ratcliffe!" He then blew the dandelion scattering the bits until only one stalk remained. Then he asked Daisy, "Does Prince Sasuke think you are ugly?" "No." Daisy shook her head. "He thinks I'm beautiful." "And so you are. Look." Wilbur said. He put a wing on Daisy's shoulder to have her look at the tiny dew drop hanging over the remaining stalk. She gasped and smiled happily, her hope returning to her, "I'm going home!" Wilbur then settled himself in a sleeping position. Daisy approached softly, "Wilbur, will you find the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas?" "I promise." Wilbur said. The albatross then said after he yawned, "But now, we must sleep. Goodnight, goodnight, Daisy." "Gracias, Wilbur, thank you." Daisy said as she fell asleep. "Tomorrow is a new day and I will try to find your Prince Sasuke." Wilbur said as they fell asleep. Category:Thumbelina Fanmakes Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Parodies Category:Thumbelina Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Parodies Category:Fanfictions